


you knock me out (i fall apart)

by Slumber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Hinata simps over Atsumu, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber
Summary: Andthere—rightthere, in Atsumu's hooded lids and wavy hair and handsome smirk—lies Hinata's problem.It's already too much to handle on any regular day, between the sly teasing and the lingering looks and theShouyou-kunin that Kansai lilt that weakens Hinata's knees too often, but having all of that strut out into the sunny beach, broad-shouldered and sun-kissed, windswept hair pale and golden, like some kind of champion favored by the gods—Hinata has made a terrible mistake.In which Hinata shortcircuits over Atsumu's beach bod, for a change.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 35
Kudos: 375
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	you knock me out (i fall apart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanellabean11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanellabean11/gifts).



> This was a mix of your mutual pining from Hinata's POV and beach volleyball prompts. I hope you like this. I just really wanted to thank you for your hard work on the AtsuHina exchange! ♥

Hinata has made a mistake.

It doesn't occur to him until too late—but then again, why would _he_ falter at Bokuto's suggestion that they play beach volleyball during their down time? He _has_ actually played it before, even gone to a whole other country to do it, and the MSBY training camp is right next to the beach. There's sun, sand, and summertime heat. 

It's Hinata in his element, and his teammates were up for it.

Sakusa had been reluctant—sand was so inconvenient, he'd said, even though he hadn't outright refused the invitation. "It wouldn't be terrible training," he did end up conceding.

"You and I, my disciple!" Bokuto had made him promise. "We're gonna team up and bring everyone else down!"

"Ahh, so will we finally see Ninja Shouyou's moves?" Atsumu had mused, the corner of his lips lifting into a lazy smile.

And _there—_ right _there_ , in Atsumu's hooded lids and wavy hair and handsome smirk—lies Hinata's problem. 

It's already too much to handle on any regular day, between the sly teasing and the lingering looks and the _Shouyou-kun_ in that Kansai lilt that weakens Hinata's knees too often, but having all of that strut out into the sunny beach, broad-shouldered and sun-kissed, windswept hair pale and golden, like some kind of champion favored by the gods— 

Hinata has made a terrible mistake.

Bokuto clears his throat behind him. Places a warm palm on Hinata's shoulder. When Hinata turns to look, Bokuto gives him a knowing smile but alludes to nothing at all when he says, "Shall we?"

"Right," he murmurs, a little dazed, wondering how he'd failed to account for the sight of Atsumu in nothing but sunglasses, swim shorts and a loose, unbuttoned shirt, shortcircuiting his brain. "This way."

Hinata has made a terrible, _glorious_ , _**terrible**_ mistake.

* * *

Hinata's in trouble. 

The risk he took was calculated, but he _did_ almost fail math more times than Takeda could forgive him for back in high school. He'd barely skated by. There's a reason he didn't think college volleyball was ever a viable option.

The trouble starts with this: Atsumu strolling out into the sand, sunglasses nestled in the wavy blond of his hair as he takes off his shirt and casts it aside with the devil-may-care coolness of a movie star. 

Atsumu, sun-loved and sunscreen-shiny, stretching lazily with all of his toned muscles and built shoulders and washboard abs in full view as he takes one side of the net with Sakusa, goading him into light chatter.

Atsumu, throwing his head back in laughter with—at?—something Sakusa says after they score an easy point, the curve of his mouth flashing a brilliant row of perfect white teeth, the dimple on his cheek disarming, the column of his throat an invitation. 

"Hinata?" Bokuto whispers quickly, after a loud pat on his back and a louder _"Don't mind! Don't mind!"_ yelled for Atsumu and Sakusa's benefit. 

"Sorry, Bokuto-san, I was—"

"Mmhm," he says, the smile on his face at least more amused than anything. "You alright there? Can you pull yourself together? This isn't just my pride on the line, you know?"

"Didn't he play in Brazil?" From the other side of the net, Sakusa's quiet observation wafts through, carried by the wind. "He's kind of bad at this."

Hinata winces. He can't remember ever being distracted by beach bodies before—what was all that time in Brazil even _for_ , then? He wasn't even like this with Oikawa, and they'd—well, to be fair, he hadn't _really_ been crushing on Oikawa either. "I know, I know, I'm sorry," he tells Bokuto, eyes closed before he huffs, slapping both cheeks with the flats of his palms. He's better than this. He should be better than this. He _will_ be better than this. "Let's do this!" 

And Bokuto must see the resolve burning in his gaze or something because he grins, wide and easy, and slaps him on the shoulder. "There's my disciple!" he says, turning to Sakusa and Atsumu. "We'll get 'em, don't worry."

"Ya sure about that?" Atsumu asks, cocking his head and lifting an eyebrow, a little bit of sweat and melted sunscreen oiling his broad, broad chest, dripping down the ridges of his abs like a guide to promised land. 

"We'll show you, Atsumu-san!" he lies. 

Hinata's in deep, deep trouble.

* * *

Hinata redeems himself.

Only barely, mind, and only probably because Bokuto made the wise decision to switch their positions up so Hinata was up against Sakusa instead. 

"I see how it is," Sakusa mutters at a pause in game play, his dark eyes narrowed at Hinata, seeing everything, missing nothing.

Hinata gulps. "What do you mean, Sakusa-san?"

Sakusa only hums. Jumps up to spike the ball Atsumu tosses his way, frowning when Hinata meets him head-on, mid-air, and slams the ball back down for a point. Purses his lips when they both land back on the sand. "I can tell when you're playing favorites, you know," is all he says.

They almost catch up in points once Hinata gets his volleyball brain back, but Atsumu and Sakusa are menaces on their own—they figure out how to work with the wind and the timing and the terrain much, much faster than Hinata figures out how to handle his unfortunate, inconvenient, troublesome… situation. 

"That was easier than I thought," Sakusa says once the final point is scored and the winning team decided. 

Bokuto pouts, and he almost looks genuinely crushed. Hinata feels bad for him and decides he'll pay for Bokuto's next meal. Owes him that much, right? "It was a good game," he does say, albeit sulkily.

Sakusa just hums again. "It almost felt like low-hanging fruit," he murmurs, but before Hinata can ask what he means, he turns to Atsumu. "You can put your shirt back on, Miya."

"Hm? Oh, yeah—" Atsumu says, jogging back around to pick his shirt up from the sand. 

It's Hinata's turn to narrow his gaze at Sakusa. "Was that intentional?"

"Distracting you with a shirtless Miya?" Sakusa asks. "You tell me."

"That's—that's not fair!" Hinata sputters, yelping when Atsumu comes up behind him and leans too close in his space, in all of his—in all of that— "Atsumu-san!"

"Hm? What? What's not fair?" Atsumu wants to know, looking between Hinata and Sakusa. When neither of them says anything, he turns to Bokuto. "Hey, you guys owe us lunch. Winners' pick, alright, we're not gonna let you skimp on us." 

"We would never!" Bokuto protests. "Where did you wanna?"

Sakusa, who may be a bigger mastermind than Hinata thought, already has a place in mind—a nice, fancy-ish restaurant near their hotel that Atsumu also agrees is a good spot to go. The four of them decide they can head over before they return to the beach and actually get into the water— _shit_ , Hinata thinks, he's just barely survived shirtless Atsumu, now he'll have to deal with shirtless Atsumu _wet_ , too?—and gather up their things, Bokuto and Sakusa leading the way as they argue over which local specialty is actually a better meal to try, Hinata falling behind Atsumu, saddled with the weight of his future torment.

"Alright there, Shouyou-kun?" Atsumu asks, waiting until Hinata can catch up. He's put his shirt on, but hasn't had the decency to button it up. That really isn't fair. "Wh—why isn't that fair? What's wrong with my shirt?"

Hinata's eyes flies up to Atsumu's confused gaze, the flush in his cheeks reaching almost to the tips of his ears. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Maybe a little," Atsumu says, still looking faintly embarrassed. "Is that—sounds like a good thing, though." So maybe it's not embarrassment, then. Maybe it looks more like hope. " _Is_ it a good thing? Shouyou-kun?"

"S'not fair, Atsumu-san. You can't ask me that," Hinata whines, looking away. His face is literally burning, but the earth refuses to open up and swallow him whole. "You know what you did. You don't just walk out looking like—looking like—on the _beach_! What was I supposed to do?"

"Are ya sulkin'?" Atsumu asks, but there's thinly veiled delight in his tone, something teetering into fondness. He tugs Hinata closer, drapes an arm around his shoulders. "If it makes ya feel better," he adds, voice soft, "ya know ya do the same to me too, okay?"

"No I don't, or you'd be—" Hinata flails a little. Covers his face with his hands. "Like this! But you're not."

"Shouyou-kun," Atsumu says. "Didja ever think maybe I was just a _little_ bit more used to it than ya?" 

"What?" Hinata glances up. "Used to—used to what?"

Atsumu's sunglasses are hiding his eyes, but his cheeks are red, sun-warmed and flush. The curl of his lips is shy, like a secret. "Ya had a lot of, um. On Instagram. There was a tag." He scratches his cheek. It's cute. It's _so_ cute. "Used to look ya up to see how you were doing."

Oh. _Oh._

"Shouyou-kun?"

"Okay," he breathes out, because okay. "Really?"

"Shouyou." Atsumu's smile is wide, a little teasing, a lot flirty.

Hinata lets out a soft giggle. He can't help it; Atsumu just has that effect on him. "Okay, yes," he says. "That does—that does make me feel a little better."

He feels like the day's been redeemed by a whole lot, and when Atsumu slips his warm palm against his, sharing a secret smile with him, Hinata just grins back, and lets himself soak in the glory of the best mistake he's ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I wrote a whole fic of Hinata simping over Atsumu and not once did I mention his tongue thing!!!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for making it all the way here! Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥ If you liked what you've read, you can [share the tweet here](https://twitter.com/slumberish/status/1319329132107489281). I've also written a handful of [other Haikyuu!! fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/works?fandom_id=758208), including other AtsuHinas.


End file.
